Gemstones: an Origin
by ChaoticJexak
Summary: Story of many worlds and the team of heroes that gathered to save them all. Not all heroes are so obvious. Emerald and Amythyst in this quarter.
1. prologue

Gemstones: origin of the species

Prologue: a great power

At the dawn of time, there were several gods. These gods built statues to assert their superiority over one another. This jealousy soon led to an all-out war, whereby the gods enchanted the statues with a unique power. But the war caused mush damage, and the gods were erased from history.

The statues however, became the first worlds, and the powers within created the gemstone spirits. When the worlds again fall into chaos; it is said that these spirits shall choose a champion to defend their home.

Today, very few know who the champions meet, as each is born into a separate world. This duty tome will explain as much as is known.

The currently known gemstones are as follows .Emerald-of Tamriel;

Amethyst-of the planet Reach; Moonstone-of Yokai Academy; Opal-of Stormwind; Onyx (or Jexak)- of The World that never was; Dimante- of the Sinnoh Region; Malachite- of an unknown world; Quartzite- of 1970's Italy; and Sapphire- of Rapture. As many will know, many of these worlds carry danger of biblical proportions. But in their own way, each has survived the trials and found one another.

We begin with the tale of a damsel, a wanderer, a lover… a vampire.


	2. Chapter 1: Moonbeams

Chapter 1: dawn of the moon

Emma Von Crescent-Light was born on the isle of Moonbeam isle 17 years ago on the eve of Alignment- the day when both moons eclipse on another and the sun. This event often foretells great power, particularly to vampires and werewolves. Emma is of course the former, born to the Yarl of the isle (Dunstad Von Crescent-Light) and Isabelle Everglade.

However, Emma was possessed of two other gifts- the favour of the emerald spirit. This grants her freedom from all the negative effects of Vampirism, bar one (Crosses). The other- thanks to the eve of Alignment- the Tu'um. The former can be recognised by the shard of refined Emerald in Emma's left hand.

It should have been a safe and happy life. However, this is the fourth era, and the empire needed more forces to repel the Stormcloaks; led by Ulfric stormcloak. By the time the conquest arrived at Moonbeam isle, Emma was 16. That day, Emma responded to a letter from a concerned resident. There was supposedly a breakout of chaurus down in the mines, so Emma had gone to rectify the problem. I have been told that, since she was three, Emma was trained in the fields of one-handed weapons, Sneak, light armour, and conjuration. By this time, she was a fairly proficient fighter and thief.

But it was a trap! The message was forged by imperial soldiers, who meant to use Emma to gain control of the isle. Needless to say, Emma wasn't about to go down without a fight. Using her unearthly speed, she tore through the first wave of soldiers. But the Empire had come to expect this, and the soldiers were merely a decoy. The real weapon under their disposal was a Kajiit by the name of Riikspiel, a trained assassin. But Emma had the ability to detect life, and turned on this would-be kidnapper in an instant.

The two squared off, sizing up one another's traits. Emma soon realised that, with all her power, this battle was hopeless. Emma attempted to flee- but again, the Empire had anticipated this too. Soon, Emma was caught and being transported to the ship Transcendence, captained by Legate Tullius.


	3. chapter 2: Transcendance

Inside the ship, the furnishings are surprisingly lavish-even in Emma's Cell. She gathered that she was no mere prisoner. Overhearing conversations from the guards, Emma twigged that she was to be used to gain control of her home. All she could do is wait. Or could she escape? Just then, a guard approached her.

"The Captain needs to see you. Follow me" he said. "You will address him as legate, and speak only when spoken to."

The walk from the holding deck to the ship's helm was informative, by way of weather. Only seas near Skyrim were as choppy as where they were. And not to mention the increasingly cold mornings.

By the time they arrived at the helm, Legate Tullius had just finished talking to his first-mate Brynjolf about some 'unfinished business. What Emma couldn't have guessed is that Brynjolf was no sailor. He in fact is a member of the now dying Skyrim thieves' guild.

"Ah, you made it" Tullius said to the guard "you brought her…"

"What is it you required, Legate?" the Guard inquired.

"Nothing really. I just wanted to see the so-called prize…"

"You did not wish to speak with her?" the guard asked"

"Not here. You may leave now. I will ensure that this one returns to where she should be. Indeed I shall."


	4. Chapter 3: A meeting

"You may be wondering why you are in my chambers" began the Legate "by Talos, you may wonder why you are on this ship bound for Skyrim at all."

He allowed his words to settle before continuing.

"You may have heard that you are to be used to wrestle control of Moonbeam isle from your parents. This may be true, but not as I see it. I worked for years to infiltrate so far into the Empire's ranks. It is time that I did my true Duty. To rescue the Dovakiin for Skyrim."

Emma knew as well as many others about the Dovakiin legend. A person of great power, and the Tu'um. She knew that possessing the Tu'um was the sign of the Dragonborn. She knew that the power she possessed was the Tu'um. But Dovakiin was supposedly a man.

"But I cannot be the Dovakiin!" she cried. "I may be dragonborn, but the legend tells of a man."

Tullius knew the legends too. But though he knew that Emma should go to Skyrim, but for another reason entirely.

"I understand. But you still are stronger than even you may know, and Skyrim is in danger." He mused "who needs the legends in such times. We are dying, and we need a hero. Dragons have returned"

Emma gasped in shock. She had heard Skyrim was suffering, but not to this extent.

"When the ship docks, myself and the other guards meet with the other Legates in Solitude. You will be able to leave your cell through a false wall in the cupboard. Then travel with haste to Whiterun, and wait for me..."


	5. Chapter 4: Instructions for the run

The legates have gathered at Cstle Dur. All are sat at a stone table, and the moods is grim. The Legate at the head of this table is known as Rikke (a woman).

"I take it the Girl is contained?" Rikke began.

"Aye lass. Err, Legate…" Brynjolf Quickly changed the subject " I take it that I will get my payment soon, hmm?"

" Humph ,"Rikke scoffed"when I see the job completed, then you will get your septims- and the influence. I hate to pry, but how is mercer?"

"Dead" was Brynjolf's blunt reply

" I heard he turned traitor." Rikke remarked " if there was a traitor amongst my rank, I'd gut them where they stood."

Ths made Tullius nervous indeed. he wondered wether all this would be worth it. 'ForTalos' he thought to himself.

Brynolf noticed his compadre's unease, and turned to him " we should check on the captive. we need not send any of our guards. I can see this meeting is over."

In response to this, LegateRikke only nodded.

Meanwhile...

" I hate these stupid false doors. Had them everywhere at home. could never keep a single one open." Emma grumbled " Ah! here" she added as the false panel slid open. there was merely a hole into the cold water. Looking around to confirm no-one was around, she leapt. Emma swam fluidly until she reached the dock, where, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Brynjolf and Legate Tullius. Fearing a trap, she trid to hide-but slipped on the wet wooden boards. To her surprise, Bryjolf casually wandered over, and offered to help her up.

" Now lass, it's to early to be hitting the mead, wouldn't you say?" Bryjolf laughed. then, in a more serious tone, added " you are dragonborn, correct? perhaps on the way to Whiterun, you'll happen upon the cave marked on this map. There is-Supposedly- a word wall inside. I assume you know what one is-if not, thisetter should fill you in on the details." He then handed her a map of skyrim, labeled with all of the major holds and cities, and a single cross inbetween Whiterun and Solitude.

" we should leave now, lest someone sees us" Tullius whispered. " Take care, Dovakiin, and be on your way."


	6. Chapter 5: Blackest night

Emma ran through then night like a cat, stopping only to reassess the surroundings. It wasn't long before she was out of the City and onto the road.

"Hey" called a Guard. Emma's heart sank "It isn't safe on the roads this time of night. Why not hire a room at the inn by the Sawmill?" Emma was relieved. 'They have yet to realise who I am' she thought. Emma carried on, with no intention of going to any inn. She was used to late walks and near death experiences. She consulted the map. The text by the marked area read 'Mehrunes cave'. She pondered upon the name. Surely She had heard this before. Then, as if the though was placed into her mind-'Deadric prince'. But since when do deadra work with dragons? Emma decided she might as well find out. It would take two days to get there however. Emma pondered the idea of looking for other places on the way. Seemed smart enough. She passed a man in a dark cloak. The cloak was perfect in its design, but there were so many zips. He carried strange gauntlets that, Judging by the fresh blood, had just seen death. Emma winced, for this should have made her cry out to feed. Was this man a member of the dark brotherhood? She had longed to join since she was small. Emma decided to approach him

"Hey, don't you know roads are dangerous at night?" She smiled at her question.

"The darkness runs deep within you. If you want my advice, stay away from fools who will try to use you." The figure replied "I take this from experience-for now my world is merely a mix of broken dreams."

"You could at least give me your name, right?" Emma pleaded

"My name means less than nothing. But if you insist, call me Jexak."

Jexak carried on walking, not breaking his stride. He told Emma that he was searching for redemption, and would like to do so alone-for he did not deserve the company of others. However, before the two could part ways, a powerful Elder dragon flew across the road. After a few seconds, it had circled around and was headed straight for them.


	7. Chapter 6: not so brightest light

Emma Quickly drew the one Weapon she had managed to conceal- an Iron dagger. Jexak sighed

"You won't' get anywhere like that." He muttered, entering a fighting stance. The gauntlets then seemed to glow. A slight whirring sound was heard, and the gauntlet 'hands' extended from the base like hungry snakes. The dragon roared, and charged up his fire. Jexak willed his Gauntlets to form a shield, and a web of metal quickly took shape. By the time the fire hit, the web had become more secure than a fortress wall. Shuddering with the weight, Jexak unravelled the shield and rushed the dragon, almost becoming invisible in the process. The dragon responded by lunging with one of its huge hind legs. It should have been a guaranteed hit, but Jexak summoned a black rift and teleported right on top of the beast. He thrust himself several feet into the air, fusing together his gauntlets into a heavy mass of metal. He dropped down like a boulder and crashed straight through the dragon's skull with an almighty thump. He ran back towards Emma.

"Are you okay?" He asked

Emma failed to answer. She was just too awestruck. Jexak turned back towards the dragon, and was surprised to see that it appeared to be melting. The smoke-like energy gathered above the corpse, and bolted toward Emma. Before Jexak could stop it, Emma had already been hit. However, she did not seem to be affected by it. Jexak Understood what was happening.

"Hmm. You are more than I anticipated." Jexak told Emma "Yet my advice still stands. I shall take my leave now…" Jexak paused. He handed her a dwarven sword. "Take this. It may not be much, but it may help." Jexak then opened another rift in front of him, stepped through, and disappeared.


	8. Chapter 7: Walls of power

Not looking to see if there were any threats about, Emma kept on running in search of the mysterious wanderer who had called himself Jexak. Who was he? And what magics did he possess to make himself so powerful? Emma decided if there were others as strong as him, she would have to train hard. She looked around, but eventually realised looking for Jexak would be like searching for a deadra in the infinite plain of Oblivion.

Instead, Emma thought, it would be best to find a cave or old _fort_ to clear out. Using her senses, Emma scanned the nearby area. She picked up a nearby Crypt. Journeying toward it, Emma was jumped by a large wolf pack. She picked them off easily, but in the process took a bite to the arm. Nursing the wound, Emma wondered whether it was safe to carry on in her state. She walked up the crypt's entrance, where a sign read Folgunthur. There was a note on the floor. Emma picked it up and read.

'Mikrul Gaulderson, betrayer

Here you will rest, and may your deeds be forgotten forever'

There was also a trail of blood. Emma wonder who had tried to fight their way through before. Opening the door, Emma was struck with the most Pungent stench of death. 'Funny' she thought 'Jexak smelt exactly the same' but thought nothing of it. She walked forward into the first passage. There was a sound like grinding stone, and then spikes shot out from one of the statues. Emma had to dive to avoid them, and even then one pierced her leg. She winced. She knew she was better than this. 'Stay focused' she told herself.

She heard footsteps. Draugr? Emma knew the dead still roamed in these ancient nord burial grounds. Something about a curse, she had been told. The noise came from a man clad in steel armour. A Breton, if her power was accurate. She quickly stood and drew her sword.

"Dwarven metal, Eh?" the man asked "Now that's a fine weapon indeed. But can you use it?" He continued, grabbing a warhammer from his back. He swung, but Emma darted out of the way. She tried to counter, and her blade glanced off the armour. The man reared for a second swing, and Emma attempted to parry. The force of the blow sent her flying backwards. She ran towards the next chamber, hoping to ambush the assailant. The male followed and was rewarded with a knife blow to the knees. Reeling from the attack, the man looked for the origin of the swipe. Emma slid behind hi, and offered a swift punch to the head, sending him to the floor.

"I'm impressed. But why did you believe you could parry a warhammer at full speed?" The man said, breathing heavily. "you poisoned your blade. I suppose you're the sort that dosen't like to take chances, eh? You are a strong fighter, you just need to stop moving before you think. Plan out an action before you use it. Evaluate it's usefulness and what is required. Size up the opponent and think clearly."

"so, you did not intend to kill me?" Emma asked.

"No. Just wanted to see your ability. You seem a sound fighter." The man answered "My name is Vilkas, of the companions in Whiterun. May I stand?"

Emma sheathed her sword and dagger and bid Vilkas to stand up.

Vilkas walked further into the crypt, signalling for Emma to follow.


	9. Chapter 8: a council

Meanwhile, nearly 100 miles away, a council was called to order.

At the head of the table sat Jarl Dunstad Von Crescent-light.

"My daughter has been missing for a while now. Surely someone has a lead on her whereabouts?" Dunstad asked

A yell was heard outside, the tone angry.

"I need to see the Jarl!"

"He is in an important meeting, access is denied."

"Don't make me kill you…"

"What could you do?" there was a sudden thud, a clash of arms, then silence.

"Someone should alert the rest of the guard!" A citizen exclaimed, then realised that there were no others.

The door to the castle main hall burst open, and a figure clad In a dark cloak entered.

"You cannot come in here!" an elder of the council yelled, drawing a war axe. The figure held out his hand, and shot a fist at the elder's neck. And with a twist, broke his spine. The figure sat down in the place where the elder once had.

"You wish to know the whereabouts of your daughter, Jarl?" He began.

Yarl Dunstad considered his options. One, he have this killer of his guards executed. Two, listen to what he says, then execute him. Or three, find where his daughter went, ten ask for help from this man.

"You do? Elaborate please." Was Dunstad's blunt response.

The figure spoke of his time observing Emma, beginning from her capture at the hands of the Empire, to their meeting and the dragon attack.

"Of Course, you in return must give me something. The reward for information. What was it? Ah, yes, the Universal stone… You don't know what it does, do you, Jarl Dunstad?"

The Jarl begrudgingly agreed to give the man the stone, wondering what power it actually possessed. Clearly he wanted it badly, so the stone served some purpose. Dunstad immediately regretted putting the stone as a reward.

Upon obtaining the stone, the figure rose from his chair, turned away from the council, then opened a rift and vanished from sight.


	10. Chapter 9: Deathlord

Back inside Folgunthur, events had taken a turn for the worse. Emma and Vilkas stood in front of a large ornate door.

"I believe I've read about these." Vilkas mused ""The anchient nords created them as a means of securing their dead. They were always superstitious, and constantly built doors that at first seem impossible to open. The old texts say they required a key to open them, but you would also have to solve a puzzle. The answer saw said to be held on the key itself."

Emma quickly searched every corner of the large chamber, but found nothind but an oddly shaped piece of ivory.

"According to my brothers at the guild, the keys to these doors are like the claws of a dragon. Seems fitting for a people enslaved by the ferocious beasts." Vilkas continued " I doubt we would find one anywhere in here, mind you."

Emma Held up the ivory carving. "something like this, then?" she called.

Vilkas gestured toward the door, which had a strange plate in the centre. The plate had three holes and appeared to have a claw-shaped indent. Emma looked at the underside of the claw, and saw three images in a top-to-bottom order that matched with three rings on the door. Vilkas observed this and rotated the uppermost ring. Emma rotated the middle and lower rings to the correct position and inserted the claw into the slot. The door opened with a noisy grinding, and Draugr began to spill into the chamber. The undead beings fell easily to Vilkas, who ploughed through one after the other with crushing dexterity. Emma was pleasantly surprised with Vilkas, and gave a curt nod of approval. There was a single Draugr left in the corridor ahead of them. It wore a black horned helmet and wielded a dark blade

"A deathlord" Vilkas murmured. To Emma, it seemed as if Vilkas had fought these before, and was a little uneasy about the prospect of battling another. The Deathlord lurched towards them; sword held high. Emma cut in between Vilkas and unleashed a flurry of sword strikes, eventually climbing atop the creature and decapitating it.

"Well, I'm glad you never did that to me" Vilkas chuckled. The two edged through the corridor, mindful of the dead that could awaken from their otherworldly slumber. The passage opened up into a huge dining hall, with Draugr of every sort slumped upon a table. Emma nodded to a stairwell on the right hand side of the room. They crawled slowly and in silence. There was a drawbridge and another plate in which to place the ivory claw. Vil kas cursed and whispered to Emma that lowering the drawbridge would alert those below them. Emma announced that should the inevitable occur, they should be able to destroy the bridge from the other side, blocking any advancing Draugr. Vilkas agreed and Emma placed the claw in the slot. The drawbridge lowered, creaking in the process. A single Deathlord rose and turned to face them. It failed to notice any intruders so Emma signalled to wait until it returned to its rest. The deathlord soon did and they both attempted to sneak away. No other draugr awoke so Emma carried on through the corridor, hoping that Vilkas was following. There were more undead in the long corridor they had just entered. Emma crept behind one and plunged her dagger deep into its neck. The draugr fell to the floor with a wet thump, and Emma neatly stepped over the corpse. At the end of this corridor was a stairwell. Emma glanced behind her and let out a sigh; Vilkas was still there. Vilkas informed her that they were now in the Crypt itself, and there was likely to be many powerful draugr ahead. The pair climbed up the stairs into a waterlogged chamber lined with short pillars. Emma observed Vilkas as he grabbed one and twisted until a whale was visible. He turned and walked towards a further pillar and turned it so a hawk faced him. Emma walked toward the nearest pillar, which was a dragon. Vilkas pulled a lever but quickly darted to one side as arrows shot from holes in the wall.

"Crap!" Vilkas exclaimed "I knew I should have turned those gods forsaken things to hawk-hawk-Dragon!"

Emma looked at the pillar beside her, and pushed it to the hawk position.

"Right." Emma said, her hands still shaking from shock. "The second has also got to be a hawk, didn't you say?" But Vilkas just knelt there. Emma suddenly wondered why Vilkas was here in the first place. Was there treasure? A powerful entity that threatened Tamriel? Emma shuddered; "hopefully it's not the latter." She thought as she pushed the third pillar until the dragon could be seen.


	11. Chapter 10: Nobody home

Emma and Vilkas both stared at the door. It was similar to the one they had seen earlier, and required a key. However, this one looked truly ancient, and even though the combination was correct and the claw was in place, the door refused to budge. Emma and Vilkas had hitting it, setting it on fire, removed centauries of dirt; but to no avail. Emma turned to Vilkas.

"Is this it?" She asked "Our progress barred by a stupid old door?"

"Sometimes your enemy is not a dragon or Deadra; it is time" Vilkas replied.

"There is something I haven't tried yet…"Emma announced, and unleashed an unrelenting force shout. A clunk was heard, and the door rings began to spin; slowly opening the door. The first thing they saw was a man in a black cloak opening a portal and leaving.

"Jexak?" Emma called. In an instant, white creatures appeared in the cavernous crypt, their mouths zipped shut. The mysterious entities appeared to be hostile, so Vilkas charged in to attack. Emma hung back to study the behaviour of the creatures to decipher a pattern. They only moved in zigzag motions, and were sluggish. Emma carefully moved in, picking a route. Vilkas had already been overrun by the sheer amount of the beings. Emma danced around the Crypt like a hunter, dispatching the unusual beasts left and right. But they kept on coming, including a strange variant that held a claymore. Emma faced off against the newcomer. It seemed indestructible; no hits seemed to do any damage. And then it would rise up and slam the small party. Emma had to roll away from the constant barrage. Vilkas saw his opportunity and grabbed the claymore, using it to great effect against the lower creatures. Soon, there was nothing left but a few shards of a strange lucid gem. Vilkas picked them up.

"We should take these to the court mage in Whiterun. Assuming that you are heading there too?" Vilkas said "We could use someone like you in the companions, Dragonborn."

Emma simply Looked at Vilkas as shook her head "I am on my way to Whiterun, but I'm not the dragonborn that you're thinking of." She smiled. "thank you for the generous offer, I'll consider it."

A crypt opened, and a massively powerful Draugr climbed out.

"So this is Mikrul" Vilkas whispered, astonished. "too bad he's not going to remain living again for long!" He yelled as he rushed the Draugr. Emma picked up a large chunk of rubble and sprinted toward Mikrul, catching him off guard. The draugr fell back several feet.

"Fe Riin!" Mikrul Screeched in the dragon tongue. He lunged forth at lightning speed, Knocking Emma into a wall. Emma began to lose consciousness. The last thing she saw was Vilkas being picked up by Mikrul, Then a golden claw tore through the Draugr's ribs.

Afer a while, Emma awoke to find Vilkas laid next to her, still unconscious. She rose and followed an unusual chanting sound, subconsciously picking up Mikrul's amulet as she did so. The chant led her to an unusual wall with a glowing wall. Closer inspection caused her vision to go blurry; her mind focused on the glowing word. A thought popped into her mind. " Tiin" it called. "time" it called. Emma then realised it was a shout, and focused the energy she gained from the elder dragon to release the word's power.

Emma retuned to Vilkas' side to find him stirring.

"Are you alright?" She asked soothingly "That Mikrul certainly gave you…"

"Stop." Vilkas interrupted "There was something wrong. Those creatures, Mikrul's power, and those cloaked men! Something is amiss here, Emma. We have to find out what." Vilkas stood up and observed his surroundings.

"We should probably leave the cave…" Emma began "I already picked up the amulet. Who is this for?"

"I was sent here on a favour for the college of Winterhold. They found a similar relic inside Saarthall and asked the companions to explore this place under evidence that that iten you hold would also be required. The amulet is but one of three fragments. Together, they hold great power. Perhaps those cloaked men wanted to be sure it was safe from the creatures we saw earlier."

"come on." Emma urged, heading for the door. "I don't wanto spend another minute in this place!"


	12. Chapter 11: spiders

Emma coughed. 'Damn cobwebs. Wait, that was a cobweb!' She thought fearfully. If there was one thing that was truly awful, it was a spider. She shuddered.

"ehe h Hey, Vilkas? You mind picking up the pace?" She asked.

"Don't tell me you are afraid of a few critters, now Em. Can I call you Em?" Emma nodded her approval of the nickname

"Sure. Ah!" She cried out as she tripped on a raised slab of rock. Emma smiled to show him she was fine, and carried on walking. Suddenly, there was a very unusual sound that could only be an arachnid.

"Eep!" Emma whispered. "Uh, you go on ahead, don't mind me" Vilkas shook his head and smiled

"Stay safe" he told her before carrying on.

There were sounds of a fight, then silence. Emma slowly moved towards the room. Seeing light, she sprinted toward it. Then a giant frostbite spider descended from the shadows. Emma screamed out and fainted in shock. Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows, laughing to himself.

"Emma, you are one unusual Dovakiin…"

Meanwhile, in the same cave…

Brynjolf turned to Legate Tullius.

"Did you hear that, lad? Sounds like there's a fight. And judging by all these bodies, I'd say it'd be our lass the dragonborn." Indeed, the bodies showed signs of whiplash, a wound (in this case anyhow) only obtained by being hit with unrelenting force.

"Come on, we have no time to lose" Tullius advised, pressing forward at increased pace.

The two blitzed through Folgunthur, never stopping but to loot a few septims here and there.

(sorry the chapter is short, just needed something to post LOL)


	13. Chapter 12: In-tents argument

Emma awoke to find herself in a tent; Vilkas on guard at its entrance. She blushed; but this wasn't the first time she had let her fears get the better of her…..

It was a cold night back home. It was 7 years ago now, Emma recalled. She was helping her father move a few barrels in the cellar. She had lifted one, and a spider that had hidden underneath it jumped at her face. She shrieked and threw the barrel in the air. Had her father not caught it, she would have been badly injured.

"Em? Are you up now?" Vilkas called. Emma nodded, "yes. And thank you. Damn spiders…"

Brynjolf spat at the floor. After they heard the fight and were close enough to realise that the beast was a spider, A figure in black wreched the doorway ahead of them, sending rocks hurtling toward them. The way both ends was now blocked, and Tullius's arm appeared to be broken.

"Brynjolf, you're a thief, surely you know how to escape this predicament?" Tullius pleaded. "We have to get out of here. There must be a shred of hope.

Bryjolf was staring at the mass of rock "There doesn't seem to be a leverage point, but if I…" he pulled a small stone from the pile, and several slid away. "Perfect. Now if this..." He grabbed a huge boulder and pulled. It came lose and the pile came crashing down.

"Now if I apply the same logic…" Brynjolf considered, ambling towards Tullius. He near-copied his actions and soon his companion was free. The two nodded to one another, both smiling at the fact that they were still alive. The exit seemed close by. Tullius spied a tent pitched near the clearing. Tullius held out a hand, bidding Brynjolf to stop.

"Are we too late, my friend? Or do you think that's the Dovakiin in there?" Tullius asked.

"I think it might be, since the guard bears the seal of the Companions. I doubt that assassin would work with him." Brynjolf surmised. He strolled towards the watcher.

"Pleasant greetings, fellow adventurer! " Brynjolf offered his hand to vilkas, and the latter accepted the greeting.

"State your business. I take it by your pal over there that you aren't the 'fellow adventurer' you claim to be. What excuse has the Empire got for ruining the ancient burial tombs this time?"

"A Dovakiin, no less." Tullius informed Vilkas "Seen a young woman with the required abilities?"

"Depends on the reason for asking…"

"She's a friend." Brynjolf told him

Vilkas racked his mind. Was he speaking the truth, or was this an empire ruse to take control of Skyrim? Vilkas was impartial to the civil war, and would rather hinder both sides than to let one win.

But he remember seeing the face of this brigand before. Wait! He thought, this man was a thief! Yes, he had bumped into him during a job in Riften. That means…

"You're that guy from the Thieves Guild!" Vilkas quickly found his warhammer. "Now I really don't trust you!" He said with a snarl.

"Stop acting like an stupid child who thinks he is working for the greater good!" Tullius snapped. "Look inside your heart. We are not acting today as thieves or soliders, but as concerned wariors searching for hope."

Emma popped her head of the tent. "I hear yelling. What in Talos' name is going on?" She asked, her eyes narrowed sleepily.

And at Moonbeam fort, a figure dressed in black discusses recent events over a heated game of chess.

"She is safe sir, but others of my group have targeted her. They are, how you say, INTERESTED in her pure heart…"

"Then stop them!"

"I wish I could, but I am obliged to aid them in a duty. I say to you again, only your forces will save her… unless you have faith in her abilities."

"She is still just a child, unsure of her place in the world."

"She has grown now, as you suspected she would."

"I didn't plan this."

"but you knew it would happen and when. You did nothing, my Jarl…"


	14. Chapter 13: In the shadows

Emma stepped in between Vilkas and Tullius. "Stop this!" She cried. Emma didn't like conflict at the best of times, let alone between people she liked. Vilkas eased off, but he still didn't trust those two. "What are you doing here?" she asked Brynjolf. "We heard there was a unique and powerful sword here called the Gualdular Blackblade. It was supposed to be in this cave, but the hidey-hole is locked by a puzzle lock, and we don't have the key." He explained. Emma tittered. "You mean this key?" She said, revealing it from her cloth bag. Brynjolf facepalmed. "Well I did wonder why all the doors were open…" He groaned as Tullius smacked the back of his head. Vilkas walked off and left them to it. "Oh, by the way, I don't think the cave exists…. I may have got it mixed up with this place in the mountains." Tullius smiled "Sorry, miss." Emma rolled her eyes. "what are you soldiers like?" Tullius shook his head. "Where will you go now?" He asked. "To Whiterun? Emma nodded. Vilkas heard this and thought deeply.

Emma and this Tullius seemed close. Vilkas sighed, Emma was such a ravishing beauty it couldn't be a surprise to see men crowd round her. But Vilkas admitted there was something a little off about her. The college would have called it an aura. Vilkas did not believe in such nonsense, but even he could not shake the odd feeling. He saw a cloaked figure teleport away in the corner of his eye. Emma nodded at something Tullius said, and the three of them parted ways, leaving him alone. Vilkas quickly took down the tent and rushed off after her. She was fast. Inhumanly fast, in fact. This only added to the nagging feeling that Emma wasn't who she claimed she was.

Emaa was running as quickly as she could to get to Whiterun before sunset. She was aware that Vilkas was following, but didn't slow her flight. Vilkas frowned-was she running away from him? He picked up the pace and caught up slightly, but he was tiring fast. He could see bandits up ahead. Emma pulled out her sword and cut right through them without breaking stride. Vilkas got splashed with blood, surprised at how fluidly Emma reacted. He kept pace as best he could, but Emma didn't seem to slow. He stopped to catch his breath as a dragon flew past above him. It was headed to Whiterun, and there was nothing he could do. Emma didn't seem to notice and carried on running. An odd object attached to a cable zoomed by, getting hold of the dragons neck. He watched as it was slowly choked to death. Vilkas got up and looked behind him. No-one there. He sighed and set off after Emma, determined to get to the bottom of things.

Brynjoft looked at Legate Tullius. "You ever wonder why we're here?" He asked. Tullius gave him a blank stare. "What, in this forest?" He replied. "No, lad, in general." He laughed airily. Tullius smiled. "The Nine Divines." He said simply. Brynjolf nodded. That was a good a reason as any. Brynjolf pulled a Haunch of boar. "Want to split it?" He offered. "Thanks." Tullius replied, cutting of a chunk. "Got any mead?" Brynjolf pulled out a two bottles of Black-briar. "Best in Skyrim." He said smugly. Tullius smirked and took the offered bottle, taking a large gulp. "I just hope that Dovakiin is alright."

A figure spoke up from behind them. "She's my daughter, why shouldn't she be?"


End file.
